memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Probe
probe]] ]] in 2371 behind Data]] A probe was an automated spacecraft used to gather information. Probes were often used for tasks that starships were not suited to handle. Such tasks included: *Collecting information in environments that were too small for starships to examine *Collecting information in environments that were too dangerous for starships to examine *Extreme long-term deep space exploration *Recording and transmitting remote sensor telemetry to a starship or base that was occupied with other mission objectives The United Earth Space Probe Agency (or UESPA) was an Earth organization responsible for the exploration of space during the early 22nd century, and was later combined with Starfleet. ( ) Some probes used by Starfleet were modified photon torpedo casings with extended sensor equipment and no warhead. ( ; ) Deep space probes had casings that contained radioactive material that could potentially contaminate the biosphere of planets if they crash landed on the surface. ( ) Two probes were deployed by the to scan the region of space close to a cosmic string, which led to the discovery of a species of two-dimensional lifeforms. ( ) A probe was launched by the Enterprise-D to follow a radioactive trail left behind by the Kataan probe, in order to trace its origins. ( ) It was speculated that a small glowing ball of energy that left a spatial rupture created by solanogen-based lifeforms shortly before it was closed was a probe of some kind. ( ) A probe was launched by the into the corona of the Trialan sun in order to scan the sun's core. ( ) Probe was also the designation of some manned spacecraft, such as the Borg probe, a starship class used by the Borg Collective, ( ) and the Earth-Saturn probe, the first manned flight to Saturn. ( ) Starfleet probe classes , class-3 and scanner probes shared a similar structure]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] *Class 1 probe ** ** ** ** ** *Class 2 probe ** ** *Class 3 probe ** *Class 4 probe ** ** *Class 5 probe ** ** *Class 6 probe (see: Warning buoy) *Class 7 probe (see: Reconnaissance probe) *Class 8 probe ** *Class 9 probe (see: Log buoy) *Class-A probe ** Other Federation probes *Atmospheric probe ( ) *Deep space probe ( ) **''Quadros 1'' ( ) **''Vega 9'' ( ) *Hydraulic probe ( ) *Interface probe ( ) *Long-range impact probe ( ) *Microprobe ( ) **Gravimetric microprobe ( ) *multi-spatial probe ( ) *Reconnaissance probe ( , ) *Scanner probe ( ) *Sensor drone ( ) **Class-5 intelligence drone ( ) *Sensor probe ( ) *Solar probe ( ) **''The Egg'' ( ) *Telemetry probe ( ) *Temporal rift probe ( ) Ancient Earth probes *Earth-Saturn probe *''Friendship 1'' *''Mariner 2'' *''Nomad'' *Pioneer spacecraft **''Pioneer 5'' **''Pioneer 10'' *Ranger spacecraft **Ranger Block I **Ranger Block II ***''Ranger 5'' *''Sputnik I'' *''Voyager'' series **''Voyager 6'' Alien probes ]] ]] *Barzan probe ( ) *Bajoran science probe ( ) *Iconian probe ( ) *Cytherian probe ( ) *Ilia probe ( ) *Kataan probe ( ) *Kukulkan's probe ( ) *"Pup"'s probe ( ) *Orbital probe (Romulan) ( ) *Bajoran science probe (Bajoran) ( ) *Whale Probe ( ) *Tan Ru ( ) *Transwarp probe ( ) *Possible alien probe destroyed by a Cardassian ATR-4107 ( ) *Extra galactic probe encountered by ( ) *Srivani medical probes ( ) See also *Assault probe, a fictional device described by the Kyrians *Bio-probe, a multi-purpose Vidiian device *Borg probe, a starship *Cortical probe, a medical instrument *Duotronic probe, a small tool *Electro-dynamic probe, a tool *Hunter probe, a ranged weapon device *Romulan mind probe, an interrogation device *Subdermal probe, a medical device *United Earth Space Probe Agency, an exploration agency *Xindi probe, a spatial weapon Appendices Background information Detailed information on the types of Federation probes are given in the Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual. Several early Earth probes are visible on computer screens during . The "class V planetary probe" in is the same graphic as the "multiphasic probe" in "Extreme Risk". While Enterprise was preparing to head into the Arachnid Nebula (containing gravimetric shear) in the first draft script of (which had the working title "Equilibrium"), the captain of the Vahklas commented to Enterprise Jonathan Archer that, if Enterprise was a Vulcan ship, he would probably want to send a series of automated probes into the nebula while his craft remained outside it, in relative safety. External link * de:Raumsonde fr:Sonde nl:Federatie sondes Category:Probes Category:Spacecraft classifications